Which One is Meant For Me?
by pinay-of-series
Summary: three guys: MIke Newton, persistent former crush; Jacob Black, New boy and amazingly hot; Edward Cullen, friend since kindergarten and really smart /hot guy. ONe girl: Bella. Who's the right one?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dream Again

**Bella POV**

"No, I don't like you! Ugh!" I said with faked disgust. I hope he didn't see through my lie. I was horrible at lying most times.

"No," Mike joked smirking at me, "You love me." God, could he see right through me?!

I paused in blank surprise, and his smile became wider and wider.

"No... sometimes I feel like I hate you."I lied, ripping me apart inside.

"Oh! Well than maybe I shouldn't go to your party."he jabbered.

It was my turn to be surprised. "Oh no! I didn't mean it that way, Mike, I-" I implored.

"Just kidding, Bella! Of course I'm still coming!"he laughed.

I glared at him. Of course I believed him but still! That was actually really mean!

"Okay, I'm sorry I did that. Now can you just get over it? It was just a joke!" he laughed again.

"Fine." I huffed. There was really no point in holding a grudge. It did no good.

"Hey, Bella. I really am sorry."Mike consoled.

"It's okay. Really Mike, you don't have to torture yourself." I mumbled.

"Yeah, okay,"Mike sighed, "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go-"he stammered.

"Hey Bella! Mike. You guys done holding up the line?" Edward interrupted.

BEEP!BEEP! BEEP! _7:30 A. M._

I wearily pressed the off button as I sat up. Another year starting and I wake up to a dream that would have thrilled me last year. I had gotten over my crush on Mike by the half-year mark. Though it didn't seem like Mike did. Or seeming to warm up to me a bit to much. I got up and threw a brown tee with some jeans. After I brushed my teeth and yanked the brush through my hair a few times, I went downstairs and grabbed a nutrition bar. I didn't feel like breakfast this morning.

Tripping on my way out, I started up my truck and drove the 15 min. to school in my red Chevy truck. I loved my truck; it suited my so well.

I went over the dream, hoping it wouldn't be reality. I did _not _want to have a awkward moment with mike to have him ask me out.

I sighed as I pulled up beside my best friend's car. Alice. She was always ready for everything. She had a certain sense of what was going to happen most of the time. I stepped and got into her car seeing her bouncing up and down in anticipation. She smiled.

"Did you hear about the 2 new boys coming into town today?" she squealed. As always, she was hyped up with energy, typical Alice.

"Nope, who are they?" I sighed, I knew that I had just given her full permission to gush with all the info she's gotten.

"Well, apparently they're not supposed to be related but, one is coming in from Chicago. The other is coming from the Reservation. They are supposed to be really hot! And the one from Chicago …...." Alice blabbed on and on. I smiled. She was really easy to talk to when your not much of a talker. We were so different but were best friends since day one.

We talked until about 8:25, and rushed to our classes. I sat down in my solitary seat, and read my favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice._ Until a all too familiar pair of sneakers came into view, did I look up. There stood Mike, all smiles, and same as last year.

"Hey Bella! How was your summer?"Mike rejoyced.

"Uneventful, how was yours?" I said out of politeness.

"Gentlemen, please take yours seats. I would like to introduce Jacob Black. Now you can go sit by Bella. When I call your name, please come and pick up your copies of _Wuthering Heights._" Mr. Clute began his lesson.

The new boy, Jacob Black came and sat down by me.

"Hello, I'm Jake." he smiled and held out a hand. I shook it.

"Bella." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys, since ur reading this, I just gotta say thanks. Its nice 2 hav people read my story. Plz review. It might help me a lot. Actually it will help. All that moral support (or criticism)!:-) only prob: I dont kno how 2 view the reviews for just my story. I'm an amateur. :-) how do u read da reviews? Wat exactly is subscribing? I'm so stupid! U guys gotta help me. Hope u like da story at least.**

Chapter 2

Meeting Jacob Black

**Jacob POV**

Jeez. Another year starting, and I'm in a new school. How much more complicated can you get?

"Gentlemen, please take yours seats. I would like to introduce Jacob Black. Now you can go sit by Bella. When I call your name, please come and pick up your copies of _Wuthering Heights._"Mr. Clute said. I already didn't like the guy. He sounded so boring.

I sat down next to the girl named Bella. Wow. She was gorgeous! Skin that looked so soft. Pale too, and flawless. Plump lips. Chocolate eyes. Soft and wavy brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Jake."I said. I put out my hand. Might as well be polite if I wanted to get to know her.

"Bella."she smiled, and shook it. Her skin _was _soft.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Oh, quite some time. I've lived with Charlie as lon

g as I can remember. Hey, aren't you from the reserve?" she inquired. Beautiful voice too.

"Oh, um …..yeah. Why?" I stammered. I hoped she didn't think that I was some weird Indian boy.

"Charlie has a friend named Billy Black down there. Are you related to him?" she whispered. Mr. Clute had finished giving out the books and was instructing us to read through about a quarter of it tonight, and to hand in a summary of it in two days. Long night ahead of me.

"Yeah, that's my dad. So you must be Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan. Right?" I asked. If she's was the Chief's daughter, that meant that we might be able to hang out on the reservation sometime. More time to spend with her.

She nodded, and looked down. I saw red color her cheeks. She was blushing?

I started writing notes. And pulled out a paper and wrote:_Why are you blushing?_

I shoved it to her. Her pen scratched the paper for about a minute.

_When someone calls me Chief Swan's daughter or Isabella, I blush. I prefer to be called Bella. Isabella sounds so . . . formal or something. I don't need a really fancy name. Or the publicity as Chief Swan's daughter from his runaway wife. I don't like attention._

Oh, right. Bella didn't seem like an attention getter. I didn't like the attention much either.

_Hey, can I sit by you at lunch? I don't really know anyone here but you. _

She took the paper and wrote: _Sure, I'll see you at lunch._

I smiled at her. As the bell rung I stood up with her and she told me which way my next class was. After that, she went off the other way. I watched her for a few seconds before turning and walking to class. She seemed really nice. I think I'll go for her.

**A/N There you go, Jake is entering the "contest" to get Bella. Don't worry, Edward is coming in there very soon. Please review! The button is right down there. Just press it. You know you want to. :-) Srry about the shortness of it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys, sorry it took so long, but I was undecided on how to go on. Of you'll have to read to find out what I picked! _evil smile _Now I just have to hammer in the details of how it will go. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

One Chance

**Bella POV**

Wow, clingy much! Gosh, couldn't he get over the fact that I really didn't like him anymore. He just kept on and on, talking about nearly everything and anything about him. It was getting on my nerves!

Then, finally the bell. I got up in a rush to get away from Mike. As soon as I was out the door, I slam into somebody's side. My stuff fell everywhere! I waited for the impact of me on the floor, when I felt a large hand on my arm and a arm around my waste. I looked up and blushed.

"Are you okay?" Edward said as he helped me up. Nodding I bent back down to pick up my things. He bent down beside me and picked up everything in one try.

I muttered, "Thanks", and grabbed my bag and held out my hands for my books.

Shaking his head, he smiled. His smile was crooked partially, but it only made him look really breathtaking. How much more could I like this boy? He was a good friend,smart, talented(as I heard from Alice and Rosalie), and very handsome. I've liked him for a while now, since freshman year actually.

"I think I should probably carry these if your going to be a haphazard on the way to lunch. We wouldn't want anyone else's foot being crushed."He smirked.

"Oh God, did I drop all that on your foot? I'm so sorry." My face turned tomato red. His smiled became evened wider.

"Here, as your punishment you've got to sit at my table."

I smiled back now. "Okay"

He started walking away.

I followed him to the group's table. Of course he already sat with us. He was the brother of Alice, who invited a blond guy to our table also.

I grabbed some food and and sat down beside Edward.

"Hey Bella, Edward. This is the new guy, Jasper Whitlock."Alice introduced us to the new guy.

"Hi." I said it at the same time Edward did. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Then I spotted Jake. Waving him over, I introduced him to all my friends. He smiled, grabbed a seat from another table and sat down.

"So Bella, mind telling me who's who?" He said waving his hands to all of us.

"Okay, well the Rosalie is the blond one making out with Emmett, the guy under her." Rosalie looked up and stuck out her tongue at me. "Alice is the girl with spiky hair, hyper personality, and is my best friend. She's talking to Jasper, the blond. He's the other new student here. And that's Edward" he smiled and waved. "And finally, I'm Bella!"

"Nice to meet you." Sarcasm covered his words. I rolled my eyes at him. We sat and talked for a while. Apparently, he moved schools because he was bullied about his family. It seemed a sad subject to him so I asked him what he did this summer. There wasn't much to say on that subject either so we moved on to favorite things. We argued about why classic books were better than old fighting movies. We realized it was time to go when the cafeteria was half empty.

I rushed to biology, my one class with Edward. Mr. Barter just glared at me and continued his lecture. As the class was ending, he assigned a project on ecosystems. We were to make two ecosystems with our partner. Of course, mine was Edward. He sat right beside me. He smiled at me, and got up to get the seeds and the fish as we were called. This was going to be great!

**Jacob POV**

I waited eagerly for lunch. As the bell rang, I went out of class when I saw Bella crash into some bronze-haired boy. Just as I was about to rush to help her, he grabs her arm and waist. I could practically see my eyes cover in red from jealousy. The nerve of some guys!

They started talking, and he picked up her books and bag. She grabbed her bag, but her books stayed in his arms! Was she going out with him? I began to ponder this when he walked away with her books she ran after him smiling. Yes, yes she might be. I walked slowly to the cafeteria. When I got there, I grabbed my food and was looking for an empty table to avoid a jealous, might-be boyfriend. She caught my attention and waved me over. Maybe she wasn't dating the guy. I would see him seething in anger right now.

She introduced me to her friends before turning to me. I immediately snatched a chair from a table and sat down by them.

"So Bella, mind telling me who's who?" And if your dating one of them. She pointed at the blond, and said the girl was Rosalie. Looked more like a really big whore to me. She hadn't even touched her food because she was making out with some big-muscled dude named Emmett. Mental note: don't mess with him. The pixie-looking bitch**(pardon my language please)** was named Alice. And the other new kid was Jasper. Looked more like a guy who thought he was cool. And finally Edward, the idiot who had the nerve to wrap his arm around her waist. The way she said his name was not lovingly, but there was something there. He smiled but his eyes said "stay away". I grinned back, ready to compete. She also said her name again.

"Nice to meet you" I said jokingly. We started talking and she asked why I moved schools. I explained my sad but long story to her. She seemed to notice my pain and switched subjects. Before long, the cafeteria was becoming empty so we said our good-byes and parted ways. I sighed on my way to Calculus. She was sure something! Her body had great curves! Her chest seemed big her lips were bound to be something. She seemed perfect.

"Hi, I'm Victoria**(I just couldn't resist!). **Are you the new guy, Jacob Black?" A girl had come up to me in the midst of my day-dreaming. She was trying to sound seductive. But, hey, a few hits at this new school wouldn't be bad. Especially before the big prize. I wanted to be prepared. I smiled back at her.

"Yes, I am." She smiled and start swirling her fingers on my desk seductively.

"Do you want to meet sometime after school? Watch a movie at my house?" Her eyes started to flutter.

"Sure." I grinned. And this is just gonna be practice! I can't wait to finally have Bella.

**A/N OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I think we all now what jacob is gonna do so Im not gonna go into details. Let's just say that when he went over they didn't watch the movie after all! But who will be the guy? Interesting question. How is he gonna get her? That one too. Just wait to find out! Review, review, review people. Oh and by the way, I never talk like that. Just necessary. I'll update soon. But u guys still gotta vote! Im putting up another poll so vote, vote, vote. And review, review, review. The correct buttons to press are in the middle and on the left. This was actually my longest chapter yet.**


	4. AN REALLY REALLY SORRY!

**A/N hey guys, sorry bout the non-update thing but I'll make a deal. If u can give me at least 10 new reviews, even if u have to tell your friends to just write: "my friend wants me to review so she/he can make this count" ill take that but if I have 10 reviews at least by Sunday maybe, I'll check on Monday. After that, I'll give you your new chapter and write maybe two more if I'm up to it. REAL sorry though. And if you guys can guess my age, I'll definitely give you another chapter. Again, dreadfully sorry but my sisters needed care, and I had chores to do. HINT: I'm am not 17+ and of course I'm not seven. So you only have ten numbers to guess. :-) REALLY REALLY SORRY. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm super srry for the long no update but u guys still have 2 more reviews but im gonna do this anyway because someone guessed my age! So u have 2 more reviews to get another update after this. Besides, I had a vacation. And I had a bunch of other stuff. Right now I have to watch my sister. She doesn't need much, so I can finally do this. **

Chapter 4

First Impression

**Bella POV**

Well, another day in life, and it had to start after a creepy nightmare. I might have been thrilled last year, but no. All the "good" dreams had to start after I got over the stupid crush. Blegh. Just thinking about it gives me chills.

_I watch Angela and Jessica argue over prom themes. Suddenly, mike scares the living hell out of me by appearing out of nowhere._

_"Jeez Mike, you scared me"_

_He smiles and walks closer; I back up a little at the proximity. _

_"Let's go." he purrs._

_"Where?" I was getting really confused._

_He says it again, walking closer. I start backing up faster as he keeps getting closer and closer. My legs hit a bench and I sit down. _

_"Come on, nobody is watching." I start to understand what he is asking. He leans forward, every line of his body pressing against mine. I was getting freaked out._

_"Get off m-" His lips pressed into mine with longing, hunger, and lust. I could feel his hardness against my legs. Blegh! He leans forward even more and ends up on top of me. Where were my friends, or anybody else for that matter. God, get him off me!_

I had jolted up and had felt relieved that it was only a dream. I got dressed and grabbed a granola bar on my way out. The familiar purr of my truck soothed me. I would never want that dream ever unless it was with someone I liked. Scratch that; I never _ever_ want a dream like that again.

I pulled into the parking lot, and saw Alice there. Odd. Unusually early for Alice, but she probably wanted to tell me something than. Typical Alice, always ready for anything. I parked next to her and went into her car. She was practically bouncing in anticipation.

"Morning Alice, seems like your having a good morning." I smiled at her.

"Of course, but you'll never guess what happened in English class after lunch yesterday!"

"What?" Still smiling. Must be something big, for Alice.

"Jasper-WhitlockaskedmeoutduringEnglishclass!! We're going to a movie in Port Angeles on Saturday! Isn't it amazing!!!! He is soooooo hot! Can you believe he chose me out of anyone else!"

"Oh my gosh, Alice! Of course he would pick you! Your beautiful! Do you already have an outfit?" Wow, but after all, it would be expected. They wouldn't stop talking to each other yesterday.

"NO! That's why your coming with me after school to pick one out with Rosalie. I already called your dad last night. So your all set up!" well, my father was easily persuaded by Alice, but-

"Alice! You could've called me!"

"You were already asleep!"Oh. There was that. I fell asleep early last night. There was a Calculus test coming up and it easily bored me.

"Fine." I pouted. I looked out the window and saw Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward gathered together waiting for us. A lot of people were already here. Time had passed by fast. Me and Alice got out of the car to meet them. Alice went straight to Jasper, and I blushed and said hi to Edward. After a while, I saw Jake pull up and I waved. He smiled and came over. We all journeyed to our respective classes, and the day passed by slowly. We all met up at our table. After Gym, I left to the parking lot. I saw Jake leaning against my truck, apparently waiting for me. He smiled and waved me over.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you."He was smiling but his eyes said confident with a little bit of nervousness.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind going out with me sometime? You know, like a movie at my house with some dinner." He looked down saying this, and glanced up from his lashes. Wait, the new hot guy was asking me out? Wow, he must doing this as a dare, but I didn't see him with anyone but us so far.

"You're asking me out?! Is this some kind of dare?" I said before I could stop myself. Damn my uncontrolled mouth.

He laughed, a humored but slightly shaky sound. "Yes"

"Wow, ummm, sure. What time?"I still couldn't comprehend this. Jacob Black, the new hot guy, was asking me to watch a movie with him at his house!

His grin became huge. "Around 7 o'clock?"

"Sure" He paused before leaning in to kiss my cheek. I became slightly dazed, as he walked away. I got into my car and drove home. Apparently Alice wouldn't be the only one shopping for new clothes for a date!

**A/N And so Jacob enters the contest with an offense! Lol, but what will happen? He did invite her to his_ house!_ Hmmm, I won't take as long next time. Because im eager to write the next one. But I need just 2 more reviews!!!!! COME ON PEOPLE!!!!! THE GREEN AND WHITE BUTTON RIGHT BELOW THIS MESSAGE!!!!!!!!!! JUST 2 PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! by the way, next chapter will be in jake's view mostly(prob) REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
